


If you want it you've got to take it

by nek0zawakun



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0zawakun/pseuds/nek0zawakun
Summary: "You can run, but you can't hide. There is no escape from here Naruto. Here you are mine! You belong to me." Something...or someone laughed evilly sending chills down Naruto's spine, making him want nothing but to get out of there.
Relationships: Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 5





	If you want it you've got to take it

Naruto woke up panting and trying to catch his breath. He sat up in his bed and looked at the watch on his night table. 4:15 am. He groaned loudly and fell back on the bed. It has been a week now; he kept seeing the same dream over and over again. Every time he fell asleep, he would see it, every time he would close his eyes, pictures from _that_ dream would appear right before his eyes.

The blonde sighed heavily and closed his eyes. It did not take him long to fall asleep.

_Naruto ran through woods not looking back. He ran as fast as he could, as far as his legs could take him. He tripped over and fell on the ground. He groaned in pain just to see his knee injured._

_"Great, that's the last thing I need right now." He frowned angry at himself when he heard **that** voice again._

_"You can run, but you can't hide. There is no escape from here Naruto. Here you are mine! You belong to me." Something...or someone laughed evilly sending chills down Naruto's spine, making him want nothing but to get out of there._

_Something cracked in the bushes making Naruto turn his head. His eyes widened in shock at the sight of Kyubi stalking out of the bushes. His eyes were sparkling with evil lights while an arrogant smirk played upon his animal lips._

_Kyubi grinned widely at him as he approached Naruto. Naruto tried to stand up and run but his legs would not listen, and his injured leg was aching like hell._

_The creature approached him still smirking as he put one of his paws on Naruto's chest._

_"You can't escape...I'm Inside you." He laughed again._

_Naruto gathered all his strength and pushed his paw away, earning more bitter laughter from Kyubi's side._

_"Did you really think that this pathetic attempt would make me go away?" he grinned._

_Suddenly Naruto heard voice...someone called his name once...then again...and again. Kyubi groaned frustrated._

_"I will be back. And when I am, I will make sure NO ONE will be here to help you." With these words he disappeared._

"NARUTO WAKE UP. CAN YOU HEAR ME? NARUTO!" Sakura yelled shaking Naruto's numb body.

His eyes shot open and he jumped up on his bed making her fall back on the ground.

"Naruto you jackass!" she barked getting up and dusting herself off.

"Arghh...Sakura-chan." Naruto mumbled rubbing his eyes. sweat was dripping from his body on his bare muscular chest catching Sakura's for a moment. She blushed thinking about something.

Naruto did not seem to notice. He got up and walked to the bathroom. After a few minutes he came back fully dressed and ready for the day.

They walked out of his apartment to the training grounds in deep thoughts. Sakura looked at Naruto who seemed extremely quiet.

"Naruto?" she called. This made him snap out of his thoughts. He gave her a short, confused look.

"What is it Sakura-chan?"

"You seem too quiet today..." she stated in a matter-of-fact way. "You've been having those dream again, haven't you?" she asked concerned.

Naruto looked guiltily at her and nodded. He was supposed to tell Kakashi as soon as they have started but for some reason he did not, and now that he told Sakura he felt guilty about hiding such an important issue from his sensei.

"Sakura-chan, please don't tell Kakashi-sensei anything. I do not want him to know. For now, that is..." he mumbled trying not to look at her.

She looked at him piercing him with her green eyes but nodded. Naruto let out a sigh of relief and they approached the training grounds. As usual Kakashi was nowhere to be seen. It felt strange not seeing Sasuke's figure under the tree with his arms crossed on his chest staring blankly at them.

Naruto missed his teammate and Sakura sensed it. She followed his gaze to the tree Sasuke used to lean on every time they got to the training grounds. Her face also saddened, and she felt a few tears escape her eyes. He brushed them away and soon as they came and pulled on a 'happy-mug'.

"We will find him Naruto. I know we will." She whispered putting one hand on his shoulder and keeping another hand pressed to her chest. *We will...*

Kakashi did not show up for a couple of more hours. When he did as usual Naruto and Sakura yelled at him demanding an explanation to why he was late...AGAIN. The training went on and on and on...it seemed as it would never finish. Even Naruto got fed up in the end, demanding to continue what they were doing the following day. Partially because he was tired and partially because he wanted to fall asleep, to see Kyubi again...to find out what he wanted and why.

* * *

As soon as his head hit the pillow he fell asleep. Naruto opened his eyes to see that he was laying a long dark tunnel. There was light coming from somewhere further. Naruto ran towards the light already knowing that he was sleeping.

Naruto closed his eyes as soon as the sunlight blinded him. When he finally adjusted to the light, he looked around just to see Kyubi's smiling mug. There was something evil in his smile, something Naruto could not seem to figure out.

Kyubi approached him slowly, his grin would widen with every step he took. Naruto took a few steps back before he started running. Kyubi grabbed him with his tail and pulled him closer.

"Now, now Naruto...where do you think you are going?" he laughed sending shivers down Naruto's spine.

"Argh...get your...hands/paws whatever those things are OFF ME!" Naruto yelled straggling to break free.

His attempts to get free seemed to amuse Kyubi because he just sat there watching him until he finally had enough. He shoved Naruto into the nearest tree and tied a cloak around his mouth. Naruto made another miserable attempt to get free but failed. He watched Kyubi's movements carefully trying to understand what his plan was.

After making up thousands of things that Kyubi could possibly want Naruto was surprised when Kyubi suddenly ripped off his shirt. Naruto's eyes widened when Kyubi ran his nails across his bare flesh, sending shivers down his spine. Naruto tried to say something but the cloak around his mouth would not let him.

Kyubi leaned closer and put his mouth one of Naruto's nipples. He started sucking and biting making Naruto arch his back against the tree. Kyubi put his paws on Naruto's back and slowly moved them downwards into his pants. Naruto's eyes nearly popped out when Kyubi grabbed his butt cheeks. Naruto once again tried to break free, this time he was more violent. He didn't know what Kyubi was after, but he'd make sure that he doesn't stay long enough to find out.

Kyubi ignored his miserable attempts to break away and continued rubbing him. with a quick move Naruto's pants were off leaving him just in his boxers. Kyubi grinned at his bare flesh as he started pulling off his boxers.

Kyubi's grin widened at the sight of Naruto's manhood. He reached out and touched it tip making Naruto press himself into the tree. Kyubi laughed and started rubbing it, first slowly and lightly...until it started getting harder. He started adding more pressure and moving his hand faster and faster. He looked at Naruto's face which reflected nothing but pleasure and lust.

Naruto was about to reach his climax when Kyubi stopped. Naruto sent him a disappointed and eager look which made Kyubi laugh. He rubbed Naruto's groin earning a loud moan even with cloak around Naruto's mouth, he could still hear it perfectly.

Kyubi pinched his nipples and released him. Naruto ripped the cloak from his mouth and glared at Kyubi.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" he yelled angrily, yet still aroused.

"Don't tell me you didn't like it." Kyubi smirked.

"I DIDN'T LIKE IT." Naruto yelled clenching his fists.

"We'll see about that." Kyubi said and suddenly a huge cloud of sand covered him.

After a couple of second the sand was blown away and a tall handsome man stood in front of Naruto. He had long red hair and fair skin. His eyes were piercing, and a smirk played on his thin lips. He was naked. Naruto's eyes widened at the size of him manhood making the man smirk even more.

He slowly approached Naruto making him take steps backwards until he was once again pinned to the tree. "Don't straggle Naruto...you will enjoy this...just as much as I will." He whispered biting his ears in a provoking way. "Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked, but did not straggle.

"Because I can." The man smirked and kissed Naruto on the lips. Naruto was taken aback by this not sure of what to do. But after a couple of seconds he finally decided to kiss back. The man licked his lower lips demandingly; Naruto opened his mouth eager to feel his tongue in his mouth. The man explored his mouth fully...memorizing it. Naruto did the same to him. The man smirked into the kiss and removed his mouth from Naruto's leaving him panting and wanting more.

He moved his mouth to his neck and his lips quickly trailed down his flesh to his bare chest. He captured one of his nipples in his mouth and sucked on it while he pinched the other one. Naruto moaned loudly closing his eyes while new wave of pleasure came to replace the other one. It was all new to him, and he was enjoying every bit of it.

With a quick move the man pulled his pants down and got on his knees. He took Naruto's manhood into his hands and started massaging it...earning continuous moans coming from Naruto's throat. Naruto was hard within a minute; the man slowly removed his hand and replaced it with his mouth. He sucked him as if he was a candy or a lollipop, he definitely knew what he was doing...he licked tip of Naruto's manhood while his fingers massaged his groin. Naruto couple help it, but every time the man took him in he'd move his hips along...it was amazing how good this man was at what he was doing.

The man stopped and ran his fingers over Naruto's body as he stood up and shoved his tongue into Naruto's mouth again almost chocking him. "Just turn around now." He whispered into his ear smirking. Naruto knew what was coming but that was what he was waiting for. He turned around eagerly and bent over a little. The grabbed his hips and shoved himself in him, entering fully. Naruto cried in pain, he didn't expect the man to go rough from the first move. The man pumped in and out of him holding his hips firmly in place.

Naruto moaned loudly, this seemed to encourage the man the move faster. His sweat was dripping onto Naruto's bare back, making the man hotter than he was before.

With one last thrust he collapsed on top of Naruto breathing heavily. Naruto turned around to face him. He gripped his hair and pushed his head foreword into a lustful kiss. The man replied the kiss with the same hunger and want...

His hands were still on Naruto's hips, but he quickly moved them to his lower belly and started rubbing it.

A very familiar and annoying voice reached his ears.

"NARUTO WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto groaned and pulled away from the man in his dream. The man gave him one last lustful look before disappearing, but somehow Naruto knew that it was not the last time he saw this man.


End file.
